Love for all Seasons
by geminisonic
Summary: Small Sequal to Seasons May Change. It's Jack and Persephone's wedding day and nothing could possibly go wrong...right?
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Jack Frost. And today is a pretty important day for me. No, it's not Christmas. No, it's not the first day of winter. And heck no it's not Easter. **

**Nah today is the day that I get married. How do I know that? Let's just say the girl of my dreams told me so. No really, she did, she picked the day and everything. But I asked her first. **

**Not gonna lie, I'm feeling pretty nervous. I mean, check out North Pole right now, everyone who is a Guardian or a Destiny has shown up to check out the shindig of the year. **

**I insisted that we have a more private wedding; you know, maybe in front of penguins or something, but Persephone, she loves her colors, and she's never really had a day like this before. I mean, I haven't either, but, she hasn't gotten a chance to feel appreciated and beautiful and I know how important that is to her. So, I swallowed my pride, got a tux, and now am enduring a very annoying public display of Guardians and Destinies all clamoring to get a good look at the two love birds. **

**All I keep thinking is that it's just one day. But, this one day is the beginning for me. The beginning of a lifetime forever with Persephone, the girl I love. It'll be perfect! Just like her. Nothing can go wrong…can it?**

…..

"Aah, aauu…" Jack moaned as Tooth opened his mouth to inspect his teeth, "Do ya weely happa do dat!" he said, annoyed.

She took her hands out, "Sorry, I just have to make sure they sparkle like your tux!" she grinned.

Jack looked down, moving his jaw around after having it violated by the Tooth Fairy. He indeed looked different today. His tux was white and actually shimmered with his frost. He couldn't help it, everything he put on ended up getting frost on it, but hey, it was who he was.

He was a little nervous about the black bow tie, but luckily the little tooth fairies were able to somehow make it work.

His pants were black and also covered in frost. North had attempted to get him to wear shoes but he vehemently refused. Bow tie was plenty for him, thanks.

"Oh Jack, you look so handsome!" Tooth said, grinning proudly.

The tooth fairies all swooned.

He sighed and looked in the mirror. He couldn't help but smile, because he knew Persephone would be so happy and that's all that mattered to him. He was a little nervous, but all he had to remember was that it was one day and once it was over, he could go back to being Jack Frost, not Frank Sinatra.

He wondered how Persephone was holding up. He wondered what she'd look like. Was he too underdressed? Too overdressed?

He tried fixing his hair again, but couldn't seem to make it work. He gave up and paced.

"Don't be nervous Jack," Tooth smiled, "Don't wanna get cold…warm feet."

He smiled at her, "I'm not. This is gonna be a good day, but, I just hope it goes perfectly. Persephone really just wants an amazing wedding and I'm just too afraid I'm failing her."

"Jack, you're doing wonderful." Tooth said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I bet she's just as nervous and excited as you are, and I know you both will love the wedding."

"Besides!" North said, bursting in, "Pole is excellent place to be married! Everybody is here! It will be EPIC!"

He picked up Jack and hugged him.

"Whoa!" Jack said, laughing. But truth was, he really wasn't used to so much attention. And what if Persephone hated it? What if both of them got scared and ran off?

An image of the North Pole blowing up filled his mind and he shook it off.

He rubbed a hand through his hair and backed up, "I'm…gonna go get some air." He said, quickly flying out the window.

"Oh dear…" Tooth said, "Should I follow him?"

"Nah, he loves Persephone too much to leave, he just needs a moment." North said as he went to the window, then he called out loudly, "JACK! NO VISITING BUNNY'S WARREN! BAD LUCK TO SEE BRIDE BEFORE WEDDING!"

….

Persephone couldn't believe that today she was getting married. She stared happily into the mirror at Bunny's warren. She'd decided to go with something that wouldn't make her freeze to death at the pole and made a beautiful white peasant style wedding ball gown. She added colorful embroidery on the sleeves, neckline, and skirt to add her own little flair to it. She decorated her blonde hair with white flowers and took away the colorful tips for the day.

She sighed happily as Bunny came over.

"Do I look all right?" she asked him anxiously.

"You're a beauty all right." Bunny said, "And I think it's just about time we head on over to the pole."

She stared one last time at her reflection and nodded. He took her hand and led her through a tunnel where they walked quickly to come out to a room inside North's castle.

Bunny hopped out first to make sure they weren't in Jack's room. He pulled her out and she was greeted by tons of Tooth's fairies who were all swooning over her dress.

"All right, girls, take it easy." Tooth laughed coming in.

All the fairies came together and gave Persephone a beautiful bouquet that they'd made.

She smiled happily and thanked them.

Bunny pulled out her ring and gave it to her, "Don't lose this now love." He said.

"Who me?" she laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it." She turned to Baby Tooth who was looking so happy and excited. She gave Baby Tooth the ring, smiling, "Which is why I'm giving you the honors today little one." She said, "Will you keep my ring safe, Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth squealed with joy proudly carrying the ring and sailed off, strutting around the other tooth fairies who would stick out their tongues at her. A few of them were buzzing around, causing a stir.

"Girls, behave!" Tooth scolded, shooing them away, "It's almost time, and I'd better go make sure we're just about ready to start."

Just then Sandy came rushing in and was waving his arms like a maniac.

"What? Speak clearly little man!" Bunny said.

Sandy showed a snowflake and an exclamation point, waving his arms frantically.

"Uh…" Tooth said, giving Bunny a look, "We'll be right back, I'm sure the elves are just getting drunk or something."

With that, they left Persephone standing alone in the room, wondering what on earth cause Sandy to look so upset.

She shrugged and didn't think much of it. Just then, Baby Tooth came back in, looking distraught.

"What's wrong?" Persephone asked, holding her. Poor Baby Tooth was squealing about the other fairies and the ring.

"Where's the ring?" Persephone asked.

Baby Tooth looked down sadly.

"Oh boy, we better go and fast." Persephone said, rushing out of the room with Baby Tooth.

Just then, Bunny rushed back into the room, "Everything is just fine, sheila, wait right here and-" he paused when he realized he was talking to an empty room, "The bride is missing."

"What?!" Tooth yelled.

"First the Groom runs off, now the Bride!" Bunny yelled exasperatedly.

"Bunny, enough, I'm sure she just went to go get something." Tooth said.

Sandy came over and gestured with his hands.

"Split up, excellent," Bunny said, "I'll take the castle, Tooth, you and Sandy look outside."

Both Tooth and Sandy nodded.

Before they left, Bunny quickly advised, "Nobody tell North."

"Tell me what?" North said, coming in happily.

….

Jack was sitting on the mountain top, holding the ring he'd be giving Persephone. He sighed, wishing he could feel less embarrassed. He looked at his classy suit and smirked, "I look pretty stupid." He said to himself.

Just then a penguin came over and he laughed at how it waddled.

"Hey there." He smiled, "You look better in a tux than I do."

The penguin stared at him and then snatched the ring from his hand.

"Hey!" Jack yelled angrily, "Give that back!" To think he'd just complimented the ugly thing.

The penguin didn't waddle away though; it actually fell onto its belly and slid down the mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack groaned angrily, and then flew after it.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone followed Baby Tooth and showed her where she'd lost the ring. Persephone's eyes widened as she realized the ring fell down nearly 6 stories through North's palace, where Yeti's were not only making a few toys, but also decorating the whole place for the wedding. She looked forlornly at Baby Tooth and nodded.

Persephone picked up her dress and ran all over the place, dodging yetis, elves, and toys, till she finally reached the bottom. She panted, leaning on her knees, catching her breath. She looked around with Baby Tooth. She wondered where they were when a yeti opened a door to the kitchen area. She could see more yetis and elves bustling about in the kitchens when Baby Tooth squeaked.

Persephone looked and saw the ring rolling in the kitchens. She ran in and avoided the mess of food being tossed everywhere.

The ring was being kicked all over the place and Persephone just had it when a Yeti ran into another one trying to avoid her and she felt as though she'd been doused in chocolate…which she had been.

Baby Tooth nearly had it when she was hit and tossed into a thing of flour.

It went still and quiet and Persephone looked around, gathering what dignity she had left, picked up the ring, grabbed Baby Tooth and waltzed out.

Once out, the chaos continued. Persephone smiled holding up the ring, cheering with Baby Tooth. She was just wiping off the dripping mass of chocolate when a Yeti from above poured a bucket of paint down and it landed right on top of her. She looked up and the yeti gasped. She glared and finally looked at the messy Baby Tooth, sighing.

It couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?

…

Tooth and Sandy finally found Jack and were stunned to see him flying after a penguin.

"Give it back you little-!" he yelled, using his staff to try and stop it. This penguin was good, but Jack wasn't giving up yet.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, "What are you doing?"

Jack whizzed by her and Sandy and they heard him yell, "Get that penguin!"

Sandy shrugged and both joined him in his chase.

Tooth finally caught up to Jack, yelling, "What are you doing? The wedding is about to start!"

"The ring!" he yelled, dealing another blow with his staff.

Tooth looked down and did notice the penguin had something shiny in its mouth, "On it!" she yelled, motioning to sandy who threw dream sand at it before it could hit the wall of North's palace. Jack however was too focused on the penguin to realize he was headed straight for a window. He crashed right through it, yelling, and hit something soft. Only he realized he'd just hit the massive wedding cake.

He spat and sputtered, trying to wipe it off and realized that a ton of Guardians and Destinies were staring at him, some holding drinks, their mouths all open.

"We got it!" Tooth yelled, coming in with Sandy, holding the ring. Both stopped dead and winced.

Jack politely got up and waltzed by them, grabbing the ring and headed somewhere where he could clean up before Persephone saw him.

He walked into a random room to avoid all the stares and he did a double take.

"Persephone?!"

"Jack?!"

They stared in horror at the other one. Jack couldn't believe it, Persephone was covered head to toe in chocolate and paint.

Persephone couldn't' believe it, Jack was covered in cake and frosting.

They came closer and finally broke down laughing.

"What…What happened?" Persephone laughed.

"Oh man, Perseph, you wouldn't believe-" he chuckled, "And you! What did you do? Go swimming in chocolate?"

Baby Tooth peeped up and he grinned at her, "Should have known."

She wiped at her hair and grimaced at the gooey mess on her hand.

"What are we doing?" Jack asked in all seriousness.

"Getting married I suppose." Persephone sighed.

"No, I mean, what are we doing freaking out about one day?" he admitted.

She finally looked up at him and smiled, "You're right. I was so busy worrying about you leaving me that I just forgot I'm marrying the most fun-loving Guardian out there."

He nodded, "And I was so stuck in my head wondering how I could possibly mess things up that I forgot all this color and creativity is why I'm marrying you."

She smiled at him and took his hand, "Maybe all we need to be today, is who we are."

He nodded, "I'd like that."

…..

After much cleaning and cooking, the wedding was finally a go. Jack got rid of the tux and traded it for his signature pants and a white hoodie instead. Meanwhile, Persephone looked stunning in a white choli with a matching lehenga, covered in intricate and colorful patterns, covered by a sari. She looked just as exotic and beautiful as Jack knew she would. Her blonde hair had colorful flowers in it and she held the bouquet made by all the fairies.

Bunny walked her down the aisle, smiling proudly. She grinned happily when she saw Jack, scrunching her shoulders excitedly and nearly hopping up and down. He grinned and winked at her and she noticed her flowers becoming covered in frost. She looked up and beamed at him.

He chuckled and took her hand. They seemed to forget everyone and everything around them as they stood listening to North announcing their vows and telling their love story.

Tooth stood by her fairies who were swooning from all the romance. The elves were busy stealing food while yetis cried and attempted to stop the elves. Bunny and Sandy smiled proudly watching how truly in love Jack and Persephone were.

It was time to exchange the rings but Jack and Persephone had other plans. They each took each other's left hand and while he designed a ring for her made of frost, she made one for him that was a vine wrapped around his finger.

They smiled and looked to North who shrugged, feeling satisfied. He finally announced them husband and wife.

So when it was time to kiss the bride, Persephone tossed her bouquet behind her and grabbed Jack's face for a kiss. He complied and held her waist, smiling as they kissed.

They looked up and Jack laughed saluting Phil who'd gotten the bouquet. The other yetis were giving him looks and he quickly hid it behind his back.

Persephone laughed as Jack picked her up and flew her to the balcony where North's sleigh was waiting.

"No way!" Jack cried, happily, putting Persephone down so they could both admire the sleigh that had been covered in flowers and a sign that said "Just Married" on the back.

Persephone was hugging Bunny, Tooth and Sandy before waiting on Jack.

"Just for today, I expect it back in one piece!" North warned, his hand on Jack's shoulder, glaring menacingly before smiling with joy at him. Jack laughed and nodded to the others while North hugged Persephone.

He finally picked her up and put her on the seat. He laughed as she bounced in her seat, ecstatic.

Jack waved to everyone and the yeti controlling the sleigh took off.

Jack finally sat down as they both waved to everyone. They looked towards the horizon and at each other before kissing once again.

**My name is Jack Frost.**

_**My name is Persephone**_**.**

**And today, we got married. **

_**And something tells me, we're going to live happily ever after. **_

**The End**


End file.
